The Reason Behind Everything Angst
by CsillaYuki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have never been "best of friends"... so what happens when Naruto accepts a dare from his friends and finds out some things he shouldn't have. What happens when Sasuke learns that Naruto now knows his secret! Warning! Rated M! Abuse!


**Me:: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! *frantically apologizes to her fans***

**Sasuke:: Just shut up already!**

**Me:: *whimpers* okay**

**Naruto:: Sasuke! Teme! You're making her feel bad! *pouts***

**Sasuke:: Well she should be! She ditched both of her other fanfics for this one!**

**Naruto:: No she didn't!!! She's just not use to writing fanfics... 'cause she more of a fictional writer.**

**Sasuke:: *sweatdrop* That's practically the same thing, dobe.**

**Me:: *still whimpering* ....**

**Naruto:: *turns to angry mobs of fans* Please forgive, Csi-chan~ She can't help it that she gets distracted by--**

**Me:: *shouts* OMFG! A COOKIE!!! IN TINFOIL!!!! X3**

**Naruto & Sasuke:: *sweatdrop* ...shiny things and sugar cookies....**

**Disclaimer: ..... *too busy***

* * *

"I serious! I don't think you have the fucking balls to get dirt on Mr. Perfect."

"Wanna bet shithead?!"

_Flashback ~_

_Skidding around another corner within the small hallways was becoming to be too much work for Naruto Uzumaki, the number one procrastinater in the school; or so all the teachers and staff called him. Iruka-sensei, his English teacher stood outside the classroom waiting for the usual yell from Naruto to signal he was coming._

_"IIIIIIIIIIruka-sensei!!! Don't mark me late!!! I'm coming!" He shouted down the halls the moment he saw his English teacher._

_"Some things will never changed...." Iruka sighed contently._

_The moment Naruto stepped inside the classroom, the bell rung along with a student stopping right outside the classroom door panting heavily._

_"Naruto, try to get here without skidding down the halls." Iruka warned Naruto sternly._

_He turned to Sasuke, making a calmer gesture: "Sasuke... You can just take your seat." towards the raven, who should have been marked late in Naruto's eyes._

_The two took their seats, which happened to be next to each other towards the back of the classroom. Naruto couldn't stand how Sasuke always got better treatment from the teachers no matter what he did; unlike himself who could only wish for better treatment from others, including his own peers. English class went on smoothly and rather quivker than normal for Naruto!! He sped out of the classroom and onto his next period class._

_Several Hours Later::_

_Naruto was surrounded by his best friends: Kiba Inuzuka; Chouji Akimichi; Shikamaru Nara; and Gaara, at their lunch table._

_"So what dumbass move do you idiots have planned for this year?" Shikamaru asked, bluntly knowing that every year since they've become friends Naruto and Kiba were always skeeming._

_"Dunno yet... Any ideas Kiba?" Naruto cocked his head to the side sipping his chocolate milk._

_"Nah man... I'm shit outta ideas." Kiba complained, chugging his gatorade down._

_"I have an idea..." Gaara sighed, wanting to see something good this year._

_His sigh drew his four friend's attentions; "Why not black-mail the infamous Uchiha Sasuke?" he added in the same bored voice._

_Flashback Over ~ _

"I'm serious! I don't think you have the fucking balls to get dirt on Mr. Perfect." Gaara added with a bit more emotion after he watched his friends' reactions, pointing at Naruto.

The our of them knew...

Naruto --- Did the dirty work

Kiba --- Got the gossip around [No thanks to his girlfriend, Hinata!!]

Chouji --- Provided the info to Naruto

Shikamaru --- Watched bored

Gaara --- Did the same thing

"Wanna bet shithead?!" Naruto sneered, grinning ear-to-ear.

One simple bet....

* * *

**Me:: O.O If it sucks, blame the fact that I should have gone to bed over an hour ago... =.=|| *yawns***

**Sasuke:: YOU IDIOT!! *rants on***

**Naruto:: Shh! You'll wake her up!**

**Sasuke:: I hope I do! *pissed-off***

**Me:: Shaddup Sasuke! And go get screwed hundreds of times by Naruto!!**

**Sasuke:: *blushes and shuts up***

**Kiba:: And this corner with one epic win ---- Csi-chan!**

**Me:: ^^ Yay~! NaruSasu Epic Win!**

**Naruto:: *sweatdrop* Somehow I wonder how it ended like this...**


End file.
